starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Paris-class heavy frigate
The Paris-class heavy frigate is a light warship manufactured by SinoViet Heavy Machinery for use by the UNSC Navy. The Paris-class features thick armor for a ship of its size in addition to being armed with comparatively heavy weapons, as it is designed to be a frontline combat vessel and directly engage enemy capital ships. Design The Paris-class is a heavy frigate designed for direct combat. In order to accommodate its heavier armament, the Paris-class has been noticeably reduced in its capacity to deploy internal vehicles in order to reduce the weight of the vessel, increasing its maneuverability despite its greater mass. It is capable of operating within atmosphere to provide local fire-support for ground and space-based units alike. At 535 meters in length, the Paris-class is the larger of the two primary classes of frigate fielded by the UNSC Navy during the Insurrection and the Great War. Carrying no ground troops or vehicles, the ship can thus save large amounts of room and weight, allowing room for larger reactors to feed more power to the ships systems, including the MAC, reducing reload times and improving combat reactivity. The secondary hangar bay at the aft of the ship was reduced in size and converted into a smaller cargo bay, useful for rapid transfer of cargo. The extended length of the design allows for additional magnetic coils to be mounted, increasing the velocity of projectiles launched. The Paris-class also sports additional missile pods, anti-ship gauss cannons and point-defense cannons, as well as thicker hull armor, making the ship superior in its combat role when compared to its smaller frigate cousins at the expense of performing a more prominent fleet-support role. The hangar bay mounted fore of the ship between the two forward struts carries the ship's complement of auxiliary craft. While normally the Paris-class only carries dropships and shuttlepods, some ships of the class, such as the Commonwealth, were known to carry a single squadron of F/A-75 Sabre strike fighters. Power generation The Paris-class is powered by a pair of inertial-electrostatic nuclear fusion reactors which use deuterium and helium-3 as their primary fuel source, these reactors work in tandem and are capable of generating enough raw energy to supply a small city, affording the frigate a surprisingly high thrust-to-mass ratio. Weapons and defensive systems The primary armament of the Paris-class is single a Mark II light-coil Magnetic Accelerator Cannon that fires 600-ton tungsten slugs at a velocity of 300 kilometers-per-second, delivering 27,000 terajoules of kinetic energy on impact. Secondary weapon systems include 12 twin-linked M554 Anti-Ship Gauss Cannon turrets, 26 standard-capacity Archer missile pods, and 60 M910 Rampart twin-linked 50mm autocannon turrets. Defensive measures include 60 centimeters of Titanium-A battleplate, which can be polarized to better resist explosives and energy weapon attacks, and a sophisticated electronic countermeasure package able to disrupt enemy targeting systems to a significant degree, along with at least two electromagnetic grapple launchers. Ships of the line 'UNSC/EFN ''Attero Dominatus -''' Participated in the Battle of Eridanus II in 2485, defected to the rebels prior to the battle along with most of her crew. 'UNSC ''Farragut -''' Participated in the Battle of Camber, lost with all hands. 'UNSC ''Icarius -''' Part of the Mirial defense fleet, destroyed by hijacked AATIS guns during the Fleet Week Ambush in 2541. 'UNSC ''Rio Grande - 'Participated in the Battle of Eridanus II, destroyed early in the battle by the ''Attero Dominatus when the latter ship was revealed to have defected. 'UNSC ''Solace Dreams -''' Participated in the Battle of New Poitiers in 2541, enacted the Cole Protocol when Fleet Admiral David Anderson ordered a retreat from the system. Category:Daisy-023 Category:Spacecraft Category:Parallels Category:Imperial Entanglements